wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wojna światów/II/08
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Księga II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VIII. Londyn umarły. Pożegnawszy artylerzystę, skierowałem się ku Lambeth. Czerwone ziele tak się było wówczas rozrosło, iż prawie nieprzebytem uczyniło przejście przez most, miejscami jednak liście jego bielały już od szerzącej się zarazy, która niezadługo tak prędko je zniszczyła. Na zakręcie drogi, prowadzącej na stacyę kolei w Putney, spotkałem leżącego człowieka. Czarny był jak kominiarz od ciemnego pyłu, żył, lecz był pijany jak nieboskie stworzenie. Nie mogłem się więc nic od niego dowiedzieć, klął bowiem tylko i wymachiwał rękami. Pomimo to zostałbym może przy nim, gdyby nie brutalny wyraz jego twarzy. Czarny pył zalegał drogę prowadzącą, od mostu i stawał się coraz obfitszym im bliżej Fulham. Ulice były przeraźliwie ciche. W jakiejś piekarni znalazłem trochę twardego i spleśniałego pożywienia. Dalej w stronę Walham Green nie było już Czarnego pyłu, tylko palące się domy, a odgłos płomieni był mi prawie ukojeniem po okropnej ciszy ulic poprzednich. W stronie Brompton znowu się uciszyło i tu napotykałem Czarny pył na ulicach i ciałach umarłych. Tych ostatnich napotkałem z pół tuzina po drodze. Leżały tam widocznie już od kilku dni tak, że szybko od nich się oddalić musiałem. Tam, gdzie nie było Czarnego pyłu, miejscowości wyglądały jakby to była Niedziela w City. Sklepy pozamykane, domy toż samo, pospuszczane story, pustka i cisza. Niektóre z tych domów były zrabowane, lecz rzadko kiedy z innego powodu jak dla zabrania żywności i wina. Jakiś sklep jubilerski stał otworem, lecz widocznie ktoś spłoszył złodzieja, gdyż znaczna liczba łańcuszków i zegarek leżały porzucone na ziemi; nikomu zaś nawet ochota nie przyszła ich dotknąć. Dalej kobieta w łachmanach leżała pod drzwiami, ręka opuszczona bezwładnie była zakrwawiona i trzymała stłuczoną butelkę szampana. Kobieta zdawała się spać; lecz była już nieżywą. Im dalej wchodziłem w miasto, tem większą była cisza. Nietyle cisza śmierci, ile cisza oczekiwania. Każdej chwili kataklizm, który już zniszczył północno-zachodnie części stolicy, mógł przejść i tutaj. Było to miasto skazane na zagładę. W South Kensington nie napotkałem już ani umarłych ani Czarnego pyłu i tam też po raz pierwszy usłyszałem wycie. Wkradło się ono w słuch mój z początku niepostrzeżenie, potem jako powtarzające się łkanie, ulla! ulla! ulla! ulla! Czasem gęsto zabudowane domy przygłuszały je nieco, potem znów słyszałem je lepiej i wyraźniej, aż w Exhibition Road stało się zupełnie wyraźnem. Stanąłem, dziwiąc się temu zawodzeniu i zdało mi się jakby ta wielka masa domów znalazła nagle głos dla wyrażenia swej trwogi i samotności. Ulla, ulla, ulla, słychać wciąż było i ta niezwykła nuta zalegała słońcem oświecone ulice. Zwróciłem się zdumiony ku Hyde-Parkowi i miałem ochotę dostać się do Muzeum Historyi Naturalnej, aby z jego wież przejrzeć park, lecz po namyśle wolałem trzymać się ziemi, gdzie łatwiej się było ukryć. Wszystkie wielkie domy po obu stronach ulicy były puste i tylko echo kroków moich odzywało się po drodze. Niedaleko bramy parku napotkałem dziwny widok, przewrócony omnibus i szkielet konia obrobiony na czysto. Namyślałem się nad tem chwilę, potem przeszedłem przez most na SerpentynieDopływ Tamizy.. Głos stawał się coraz wyraźniejszym, choć ponad dachami domów nic prócz jakiegoś dymu widać nie było. Ulla! ulla! ulla! jęczał głos, zdając się iść ku mnie od strony Regent Parku. Ton jego rozpaczliwy oddziałał na mnie, uczułem się niezmiernie znużonym, głodnym i spragnionym nanowo. Południe już przeszło. Po co ja wędruję tak sam po tem mieście umarłych? Dlaczegóż to jestem sam, podczas kiedy Londyn cały leży w śmiertelnym całunie? Uczułem się okropnie nieszczęśliwym. Zacząłem rozmyślać nad truciznami w aptekach i trunkami w sklepach, przypomniały mi się owe dwie spotkane na śmierć spite istoty, które same zdaje się jedynie były ze mną w mieście. Strudzony, głodny dostałem się do jakiejś restauracyi, gdzie znalazłem trochę pożywienia i napoju, a posiliwszy się usnąłem na starej włosiem krytej sofie. Obudziło mię znów owo zadziwiające wycie ulla! ulla! ulla! Zmrok już zapadał, zabrałem w kieszeń trochę sucharków i poszedłem różnemi ulicami aż do Regent-Parku. Tam, ponad drzewami ujrzałem kaptur jednego z Marsowych olbrzymów i przekonałem się, że głos ów z niego wychodził. Lecz nie przestraszyłem się. Natknąłem się na niego jakby to była rzecz najzwyczajniejsza; stałem i patrzałem. On nie ruszał się z miejsca, stał i wrzeszczał bez żadnej zdaje się wiadomej przyczyny. Starałem się ułożyć sobie jakiś plan działania; lecz ten ciągły krzyk: ulla! ulla! odbierał mi przytomność. Zawróciłem, by przyjrzeć się potworowi z drugiej strony i poszedłem w kierunku St. John’s Wood. Tam spotkałem psa uciekającego z kawałkiem zepsutego mięsa w pysku, a za nim całą zgraję innych. Pies skręcił nagle jakby się obawiał i mojej konkurencyi, a gdy skowyczenie biegnącej za nim sfory oddaliło się trochę, głos ulla! ulla! znów stał się wyraźniejszym. W pobliżu St. Jobn’s Wood napotkałem szczątki machiny rękoczynnej. Zrazu myślałem, że to ruiny zawalonego domu; dopiero wdrapawszy się na nie rozpoznałem tego Samsona mechaniki po jego pogiętych i połamanych mackach. Wyobrażałem sobie wówczas, że to mogło przytrafić się maszynie, pozbawionej kierownictwa Marsyjczyka, ciemno było i nie widziałem zakrwawionego jej kozła ani niedogryzionych galaretowatych szczątków, które psy zostawiły. Coraz więcej zdziwiony poszedłem w kierunku Primose i tam przez perspektywę drzew ujrzałem drugiego Marsyjczyka stojącego nieruchomo. Trochę dalej napotkałem znów Czerwone Ziele, a kanał Regenta był jedną masą ciemno-czerwonej roślinności. Nagle, kiedy przechodziłem most, prześladujący mię dotąd głos, ulla! ulla! ucichł, a stało się to tak nagle, jakby piorun uderzył. Mroczne domy wkoło mnie stały puste i głuche, drzewa w parku z zapadającym zmrokiem czerniały. Wszędzie w około mnie wspinało się Czerwone Ziele. Noc nadciągała, a z nią strach tajemniczy. Póki jednak słyszałem ten dziwny głos, samotność i pustka były jeszcze znośne, Londyn zdawał się żyć, a życie to podtrzymywało mnie. Wtem nagle, coś przeszło, niewiadomo co, — a potem cisza. Cisza, którą prawie wyczuć było można, nic, tylko ta straszna cisza! Londyn patrzył na mnie jak upiór, okna białych domów podobne były do dołów ocznych w czaszkach. W wyobraźni mojej powstała myśl o rozlicznych, nieokreślonych niebezpieczeństwach, opanowała mię zgroza, zląkłem się własnej śmiałości. Przedemną drogi stała się czarną jak smoła i w poprzek niej spostrzegłem leżące jakieś powykrzywiane kształty. Nie mogłem przezwyciężyć się by iść dalej. Zawróciłem do St. John i zacząłem uciekać przed tą nieznośną ciszą de Kilburn. Lecz o świcie odwaga moja wróciła i podczas kiedy ostatnie gwiazdy świeciły jeszcze na niebie, zwróciłem się znowu w kierunku Regents-Parku. W drodze zbłądziłem i wyszedłem na Primrose Hill, gdzie spostrzegłem trzeciego Marsyjczyka wyprostowanego i nieruchomego jak poprzednik. Wtedy ogarnęło mię jakieś szalone postanowienie. Umrę i raz z tem skończę. Oszczędzę sobie nadto kłopotu odbierania sobie życia. Pomaszerowałem tedy ku tytanowi, a kiedy podszedłem bliżej, spostrzegłem mnóstwo kruków, uwijających się około kaptura. Na ten widok serce zabiło mi żywiej i zacząłem biedz coprędzej. Pośpieszyłem przez zwoje Czerwonego Ziela. Wielkie nasypy panowały nad wzgórzem, były to ostatnie i największe fortyfikacye Marsyjczyków, a z po za nich unosił się cienki słup dymu. Myśl, która lotem błyskawicy przebiegła mi głowę, stawała się naraz prawdopodobniejszą. Nie czułem już strachu, tylko radość, gdy biegłem do nieruchomego potwora, z którego kaptura wisiały strzępy czegoś brunatnego, szarpanego przez ptaki. W jednej chwili wdrapałem się na szczyt reduty, zkąd widać było dobrze całe obozowisko. Była to przestrzeń ogromna, z potężnemi machinami tu i owdzie, ze stosami różnych materyałów i dziwnemi skrytkami, a pośród tego niektórzy w przewróconych machinach wojennych, inni w nieruchomych maszynach rękoczynnych, inni znów sztywni i milczący — w rzędzie leżeli Marsyjczycy — nieżywi! zabici rozkładającemi i proces gnicia wywołującemi bakteryami, do walki z któremi system ich był nieprzygotowany; zabici, podobnie jak Czerwone Ziele, które już zaczynało zanikać. Wtedy, gdy wszystkie wynalazki człowieka nie przydały się na nic, olbrzymy zgładzone zostały przez najnędzniejsze istoty, które Bóg w mądrości swej umieścił tu na ziemi. Bo tak się stało, jak ja i wielu innych ludzi mogło było przewidzieć, gdyby nie zaślepienie strachu i klęski. Owe zarodki chorób pobierają swój haracz z ludzkości od początku wszechrzeczy — pobierały go już nawet z poprzedzających człowieka przodków, skoro tylko życie zaczęło się na ziemi. Lecz w skutek doboru naturalnego rozwinęliśmy znaczną siłę odporną, żadnym zarodkom nie poddajemy się już bez walki, dla wielu zaś, dla tych np. które wywołują gnicie nieżywej materyi, jesteśmy już zupełnie niedostępni. Lecz na Marsie nie ma żadnych bakteryi, skoro zaś tylko Marsyjczycy przybyli tutaj, zaraz zaczęli pić i jeść i nasi mikroskopijni sprzymierzeńcy rozpoczęli dzieło zagłady. Już wówczas, kiedy się im przypatrywałem, byli skazani, umierający i rozkładający się, nawet wtedy, kiedy jeszcze poruszali się tu i owdzie. Było to nieuniknionem. Przez haracz miliona śmierci, człowiek okupił swe prawo życia na ziemi i ziemia ta jest jego własnością wobec wszelakich przybyszów. Należy ona doń niepodzielnie, — należy, gdyby nawet Marsyjczycy byli dziesięć razy liczniejsi. Bo ludzie nie żyją i nie umierają napróżno. Leżeli tak tu i owdzie, ogółem około pięćdziesięciu, w owej wielkiej przepaści, którą sobie wykopali, zaskoczeni śmiercią, która musiała wydać im się równie jak każda inna śmierć niepojętą. W danej chwili rozumiałem tylko, że to, co było tak strasznem dla człowieka — umarło. Przez chwilę zdało mi się, że powtórzyła się zagłada Sennacheriba, że Bóg pożałował gniewu swego i anioł śmierci zabił ich w nocy. Stałem, patrząc w dół i serce mi rosło w miarę jak wschodzące słońce złocić świat zaczynało. Dół był jeszcze w cieniu: potężne machiny, tak dziwne w swej sile i złożeniu, tak dziwaczne w swych powykręcanych kształtach, wznosiły się niewyraźne i straszne z cieniów nocy ku światłu. Słychać było mnóstwo psów, walczących o ciała leżące na dnie rozkopu, głęboko podemną. Na drugim brzegu leżała rozpostarta wielka maszyna do latania, z którą rozpoczęli byli właśnie próby w gęściejszej atmosferze ziemskiej, kiedy ich śmierć zaskoczyła. Śmierć ta przyszła w samą porę. Nademną krakały wrony około wielkiej machiny wojennej, która już nigdy więcej wojować nie będzie, a porozrywane kawałki czerwonego mięsa zwieszały się ku uciesze drapieżnego ptactwa. Odwróciłem się ze wstrętem i spojrzałem w stronę, gdzie również otoczone wronami stały owe dwa inne Marsowe kolosy, widziane przezemnie w nocy, właśnie w chwili kiedy ich śmierć zaskoczyła. Jeden z nich umarł wtedy, kiedy wołał na swych towarzyszów, może to był ostatni, a głos jego rozlegał się póty, póki nie wyczerpała się siła maszyneryi. Teraz błyszczały tylko w świetle wschodzącego słońca owe nieszkodliwe metalowe trójnogie wieżyce. Wokoło dołu zaś, od zupełnej zagłady ocalona, rozciągała się stolica. Ci, którzy znają Londyn tylko w jego ciemnej szacie dymu, nie potrafią sobie wyobrazić jasnego, przejrzystego widoku, jaki przedstawiał wówczas, gdy stanowił tylko olbrzymie zbiorowisko pustych domów. Na wschodzie ponad zczerniałemi ruinami Albert Terrace i rozwaloną wieżą kościelną, słońce świeciło jasno, a tu i owdzie, jakaś szyba w oknie odbijała światło jego silnym białym promieniem. Na północ Kilburn i Hampstead wydawały się modre i zaludnione domami, zachód był jeszcze w cieniu, podczas kiedy na południu za Marsyjczykami zieleniły się drzewa Regent Parku, wznosiły dachy Langham Hotel, kopuła Albert Hall, Instytut Cesarski, olbrzymie domy Brompton Road i poszczerbione ruiny Westminsteru; jeszcze dalej wzgórza Surrey, wieże Pałacu Kryształowego i kopuła Ś-go Pawła, która, jak to później spostrzegłem, miała wielki wyłom po wschodniej swej stronie. I kiedy tak patrzyłem na ową szeroką przestrzeń domów, fabryk, kościołów, niemych i pustych, kiedy myślałem o różnorodnych nadziejach i usiłowaniach, niezliczonych masach ludzi, które to wszystko wybudowały, kiedy zastanowiłem się nad szybką, a niemiłosierną zagładą, która nad tem wszystkiem wisiała, i zrozumiałem, że zło zostało odwróconem, że ludzie znów mogą chodzić po ulicach i to drogie wielkie umarłe nasze miasto ożyje i odzyska swoją potęgę, wtedy ogarnęło mię wzruszenie łez bliskie. Męka się skończyła; dziś jeszcze rozpocznie się dzieło uzdrowienia. Ludzie, którzy żyli jeszcze rozproszeni po kraju — bezdomni, głodni, niby owce bez pasterza, tysiące tych, którzy uciekli za morze, wszystko to zacznie wracać i życie zawre znów na ulicach i placach. Jakkolwiek wielkiem było zniszczenie, plaga ustała. Na tę myśl wyciągnąłem ręce ku niebu i zacząłem dziękować Bogu. Za rok, myślałem, za rok!... Wtedy wszystko przygnębiającą falą powróciło mi myśl o sobie samym, żonie mej i dawnem życiu, pełnem nadziei i trudów, życiu, które skończyło się na zawsze. ----